


Paternal solutions

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, because I sometimes need crack as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Fёanaro solves a little problem and Nerdanel finds out about another of his skills. Fluffy fluff.





	Paternal solutions

**Paternal solutions**

 

A lot could be said about the house of Fёanaro. Extraordinary, certainly. Chaotic and unruly – on daily basis. Petty, from time to time. But with Nelyo and Kano chasing each other through the corridors and little Tyelko bringing home various animals, with Fёanaro always bustling with energy and eager to discuss whatever he had set his mind into, also with her own sculptures taking time and space, their house was never quiet. Never.

So when Nerdanel returned home with her new tools, a gift from her father, she was literally hit by the silence surrounding the entire building. Even little Moryo was sleeping peacefully in her arms and at first she thought that perhaps Fёanaro had taken the boys somewhere. Soon enough, though, she noticed Nelyo playing with Tyelko in the gardens and Kano sitting nearby, sulking. She suspected her husband was somewhere inside and as Fёanaro was recently preoccupied with some linguistic statuses, Nerdanel headed  to his studio at the back of the house.

Fёanaro was there indeed, but he was not reading nor writing yet another essay. Nay, he was sitting in an armchair, deeply focused. There was a piece of linen fabric spread over his knees and in his hands were red and golden thread.

“I was not aware you could cross-stitch,” remarked Nerdanel as she approached her husband.

“It is the skill my mother is so renowned for. Why would you assume I have never learned it myself?” asked Fёanaro indignant. “It may not be my prime skill, but it will suffice.”

The pattern was fine indeed, the golden thread glimmering on the fabric and contrasting with deep red that seemed to burn. As she placed her tools on the tale nearby, Nerdanel noticed a few linen sheets, already carrying the star of the House of Fёanaro.

“Care to explain, dear, why you are embroidering our dish clothes?” she asked, amused. While her husband never failed to remind his half-brothers that he was the heir of Finwe, he didn’t really keep that stiff regal pretense within their house. Nerdanel chuckled softly and sat on the free part of the table.

“Ask Kano,” replied Fёanaro, ignoring the subtle teasing of his wife. “He’s lost another cloth. He takes his lunch, goes with other children to learn outside, and never brings his clothes back. When I asked him why, he claimed that he can never tell the dish clothes apart and doesn’t know which one is his. It cannot go on like this, that he can’t tell apart _our_ dish clothes from others’.”

Being the wife of Fёanaro, Nerdanel thought she had seen everything, yet her husband managed to surprise her again.

“The boy can be so lost in thoughts... Honestly, I await the day when we will have to go searching for him for he has forgotten his way home.”

“Says the man who was unable to count properly while naming his firstborn.” Nerdanel winked at Fёanaro, who just scowled.

Carnistir shifted in her arms, then jerked awake, made a very distraught noise and started wailing. Nerdanel stood up and hugged the toddler, trying to comfort him. She sighed when the upset boy spat all over her.

“Are you finished with this one?” Nerdanel pointed at the cloth on Fёanaro’s knees. “Marvelous. Pass me it, would you? Seems something didn’t agree with Moryo again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I was testing my new sewing machine and accidentally embroidered a dish cloth in eight pointed stars... And then this sort of happened.  
> Please tell me if it was enjoyable and feed my muse a bit for more serious fics.


End file.
